


{4:15 pm}

by jijischerie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Established Relationship, F/M, Spring, beom is super cute what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Word prompt: cherry blossomsTaken from my tumblr
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/You
Kudos: 13





	{4:15 pm}

Petals blanketed the ground as far as you could see, a pretty, opaque pink you wished you could seal away in a bottle to marvel at forever. Beomgyu’s shoulder provided a nice place to rest your cheek, watching peacefully the small blooms flutter to the ground while you both sat on a bench between a couple of the cherry trees.

“How long until you have to go back?” you asked in a quiet voice. Your fingers fiddled with Beomgyu’s absently as you hoped he’d say he didn’t need to leave. He breathed out through his nose, moving his free hand to rest on your knee and rub circles on your skin with his thumb.

“A few minutes.”

Your lips puckered into a pout at that, and when Beomgyu noticed he lifted his hand to poke your lips with a laugh. “It’s just for a couple hours and then I’ll be home, petal.”

You ceased in trying to bite his finger still hovering around your face when you heard the pet name. “Petal?”

Beomgyu ignored your confused expression over the term he’d never used before, and instead lifted his hand to you hair. When he brought it back, there was a single cherry blossom in his palm.

A light gasp fell from your mouth as you looked at the blossom, releasing the hold you had on his arm since you’d gotten to the park, and gingerly picked up the bloom. “It’s so pretty!” you crooned, looking over it like it was the first time ever seeing one.

“Pretty like you,” Beom couldn’t help but say, running his fingers through your hair to rest at the nape of your neck, watching you study the flower. You rolled your eyes at the cheesy line, but the color in your cheeks told him just how much you liked it, and the new pet name when he told you it was time for him to go.

“Okay honey I’ll see you at home,” you said, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“Get home safely petal,” he said, standing and waving goodbye. You watched him go for a while, thumb brushing over the velvety petals. Tomorrow, you’d come again.


End file.
